Phoenix Slayer Magic
Phoenix Slayer Magic (滅鵬魔法, Metsuchō Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, a subsection of the Slayer Magic line that grants the wielders of its power the ability to transform the physiology of their body into a phoenix, an extremely powerful type of legendary creature that are a long-lived bird associated with flames and cyclically regenerated or reborn. Just like how Dragon Slayer Magic is harnessed by those referred to as s, Phoenix Slayer Magic is utilized by those known as Phoenix Slayers ( , Fenikkusu Sureiyā lit. Phoenix Destroying Magicians). Description In order to learn the power of Phoenix Slayer Magic in the first place, the beginning stages of obtaining its power takes place in a similar manner to a wielder of First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic; being taught by a phoenix itself. As phoenixes are known to spend a vast majority of their time upon these mortal lands christened as flying around in search of anything to catch their interest, along with their innate ability to sense the emotions of other sentient beings, surely, with a proper cause and desire to learn of their overwhelming power in mind, a phoenix will descend from the skies of blue and happen upon anyone with a degree of determination in regards to achieving their goal. Upon meeting a suitable student whom will inherit their amazing strength, the phoenix will offer them a deal in a vein similar to a demonic pact; or so it seems. The phoenix offering the magician a means to complete the goal they have in mind, all the caster can either accept or decline the assistance of the phoenix; of course, declining isn't such a bad thing as the phoenix will just wish them well in life and leave. However, once the deal has been accepted, the process is put into motion, as the hopeful wielder and the phoenix begin training – depending on the phoenix and the element gained involved, the process of learning this magic is either grueling or rather lax. Through the training, using the phoenix's mastery over the arcane and the supernatural particles that are strewn about through this world of whimsy and wonder, the phoenix reaches inside the humanoid's soul, searching for that otherworldly organ referred to as a Magic Origin and from there, making a few changes here and there as to alter the process of how the Magic Origin functions and its properties, therefore transmogrifying their Magic Origin into a strange hybrid between that of a Phoenix's Magic Origin and a humanoid Magic Origin, possessing the traits of the former but the arcane storage capacity of the latter, effectively causing their body to be bestowed with the magical powers of a Phoenix - otherwise known as Phoenix Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, the user's magical power acts alongside the natural energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the user has adopted some physical traits and the element from the phoenix whom taught them everything they knew. These changes in their biological traits and structure range from rather unnoticeable things such as enhanced senses, which are a physiological capacity of organisms that provides data for perception, such as olfaction to the point that they can smell blood on a shirt even if it's been through the dry-cleaners or discover a forest fire even from several thousand kilometers away, audioception, which grants them a minor form of extra-sensory perception that allows them to detect movements through a form of clairvoyance, and ophthalmoception, bestowing upon the wielder of Phoenix Slayer Magic the ability to see things with pin-point accuracy even if it's a fair distance away and gain a form of night vision, allowing them to see in low light conditions. While this is all standard for a Slayer Magic, Phoenix Slayer Magic also bestows upon its wielder the perpetually available ability of high-speed flight, a process by which an object moves, through an atmosphere or beyond it without direct support from any surface; doing so only requires the caster to become airborne before using their enhanced sight to find a "pocket" of wind and from there approach it, elevating them higher – through minute arcane manipulation, the caster can appear as if they were hovering. Despite the boons bestowed upon the user, those traits above can be said to simply be side-effects of having the physiology of a phoenix; indeed, the greatest ability of a wielder of Phoenix Slayer Magic is also its signature power – calling upon the assets of a phoenix even if their bodily structure isn't one-hundred-percent the same as the beings from which this magic originated, the caster is capable of inducing a metamorphosis of their body structure as to take upon traits of a phoenix instantaneously which is done in conjunction with the activation sequence of their particular element, bestowing upon the user of Phoenix Slayer Magic the lungs and enhanced vocal folds of a phoenix that are capable of spewing elemental energies, plumage which are laced with elemental energies as to provide protection against said element, and fierce claws and nails which are enshrouded with elemental energies, specifically attuned to dealing incredible amounts of damage – all of this combined, results in the physiology of a Phoenix Slayer transforming their entire existence into that of a make-shift weapon whose ownership is unique to them and them alone, wielding the element harnessed by their phoenix and passed down to them alongside the natural physical superiority of a phoenix in combat, utilizing offensive ability, stamina, and vitality, to transmogrify themselves into the greatest weapon of all, thus dramatically increasing the damage inflicted upon anything that they come into contact with using the sheer force of their strikes in all ranges. However, as one may have suspected, close-combat is where Phoenix Slayer Magic usually shines thanks to the overwhelming physical might of a phoenix. The form of Elemental Magic that the wielder of Phoenix Slayer Magic commands, whether it be one of the classical elements, which are the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists and were proposed to explain the nature and complexity of all matter in terms of simpler substances or something more abstract is theirs to command and at its absolute strongest when harnessed by a Phoenix Slayer. As one may have noticed, the elemental energies of a Slayer Magic tends to possess various properties depending on what type of Slayer Magic it is; indeed, the elemental powers that are released by Phoenix Slayer Magic, while not overly powerful like the transcending energies of God Slayer Magic that burst through anything in their path, are known to continuously attack anything they're set upon as to create a relatively quick 'damage over time' effect – for example, an attack like the of would count as a single strike, a similar attack for the Phoenix Slayer equivalent would deal five hits, one after the other, which everything that it touches would recognize as a single strike whereas that really isn't the case. Indeed, the elemental blows of Phoenix Slayer Magic seem to repeat their own motions in a manner not dissimilar to a combo once they latch onto something, causing what can normally be considered the weakest of the Slayer Magics to rise to a power at least equal the likes of Devil Slayer Magic. Additionally, a wielder of Phoenix Slayer Magic has absolute dominance over any form of their element, and as such, a wielder can control their respective elements that are not generated from their own Magic Origin, but are already preexisting within the environment; this is achieved through intense mental focus and the mere act of having the element that's brought into existence through their magic wash over the preexisting source, causing the affected area to have its coding modified to obey the will of the caster, thus bolstering their already incredible power to higher and more versatile levels; this not only allows them to affect other sources of the element, including both the element when generated by another magician, but also natural sources of it, as any other form of the wielder's specific Elemental Magic, if it isn't from another user of Slayer Magic or a greater magic manipulator than the Phoenix Slayer whom would naturally take precaution and add in countermeasures, is immediately put under their thrall, and even if the user simply doesn't absorb it, a Phoenix Slayer Magic is able to smother the elemental energies and using their eternano and magical makeup in order to increase the speed, power, and scope of the currently manifested spell. Additionally, something unprecedented amongst other forms of Slayer Magic and exclusive to Phoenix Slayer Magic is the ability to induce a form of high-speed regeneration by recreating lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs; indeed, the speed and efficiency at which a Phoenix Slayer recovers from all sorts of injuries transcends the highest limits of human potential, granting them the ability to completely regenerate damaged and destroyed tissue and organs at a velocity that can be considered akin to that of traditional forms of Healing Magic. Their white blood cells and other aspects of their genetic makeup possess such an efficiency that they are capable of near-instantly defeating anything that could be considered harmful to the user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, banishing any microbes while keeping their healthy and bestowing upon them an immunity to all forms of disease or disorder no matter the form it takes upon, and whether or not it's supernaturally-transmitted, meaning that the user may or may not have a complete immunity to the dreaded Magical Barrier Particles, which are poisonous anti-eternano particles released by the – however, this can't be confirmed; but what can be confirmed is that the user is constantly in peak physical condition as their body is constantly and instantly reverting to a healthy state, granting them inexhaustible stamina and vitality. Additionally, the user is incapable of getting drunk no matter the strength of the drink, nor addicted or even take any form of drugs; impurities which are transmitted through the air, and they have displayed a complete immunity to hypnosis and Illusion Magic, which could quite possibly limit their focus. In terms of regeneration speed, the user is capable of regenerating all sorts of tissue within a few moments – even from terrible wounds such as getting an arm torn off, it can instantly regenerate good as new in the blink of an eye; furthermore, the user can instantly heal from severe third-degree burns that cover most of their body and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds; as long as there's bone or even a single portion of cellular tissues there, it can regenerate – as the caster increases in power, this allows them to regenerate their DNA, effectively undoing genetic mutations and breakdown. Once the process of regeneration is complete, the caster's body will automatically adhere to the updated information and restore itself to before any harm was suffered. In addition, this accelerated healing factor provides the wielder of Phoenix Slayer Magic with an extended lifespan as it slows the effects of aging down to a near halt with their cells regenerating and dying in equilibrium, effectively making them, for all intents and purposes, immortal, with the extension of their telomeres granting them permanent youth. This regeneration is shown to automatically activate whenever the caster's magical output drops below combat-necessary levels, enabling them to restore them own body to its original state, automatically completing the repair processes at such a velocity that surpasses the wildest dreams of any sort of cognition, human or otherwise. Also, they can resurrect once a week if they attempt to use the required spell within a week of using it beforehand they will stay dead. To the extremes, a Phoenix Slayer is capable of incorporating the activation sequence of Elemental Body ability of Elemental Magic into their form of Phoenix Slayer Magic, integrating their element into their very existence, absorbing their element into their flesh and fusing it with their body as to undergo a full-body transformation into said element; doing so offers the user of Phoenix Slayer Magic something akin to nigh-invulnerability, as they can be damaged in almost any way imaginable such as being shattered, split into numerous pieces or dissipated - but as long as the user of Phoenix Slayer Magic is in their elemental form, they are capable of reforming their bodies without injury with physical-based attacks simply passing through their corporal form. Indeed, Phoenix Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the element formed through simple magical manipulation and reinforced through the power of a phoenix – the colour of the element is able to be altered freely, its properties which aren't limited to to but include temperature, the smell that it emits, its taste, and overall "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to the user's own personality and ambitions; the type of damage that the element inflicts upon anything that it comes into contact with is able to be changed at will such as a fire-elemental Phoenix Slayer Magic changing from inflicting "blunt" damage that feels like being hit with a sledgehammer to a stream that burns anything in its path through inducing a minor form of phase transition as to grant it corporality and switch back. Of course, as the highest form of elemental manipulation around, a wielder of Phoenix Slayer Magic is capable of harnessing their magic in any manner that they deem to be suitable, commonly changing between offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary potencies in accordance to the situation at hand; but generally, as long as the Phoenix Slayer is able to imagine their element being used in a particular manner and it doesn't break the laws of physics or conflict with any established limitations, then the sky is the limit, more or less. As per the nature of Slayer Magic, a Phoenix Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength, both stamina-wise and magic-wise. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies - a Phoenix Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves - it should be taken into consideration that Phoenix Slayer Magic also bestows upon the wielder immunity to effects related to their elements as well; however, to stand out from the crowd, Phoenix Slayer Magic has shown that a user does not need to consume an element to regain stamina, instead absorbing it the moment; but as mentioned above, elemental consumption is still an option. Common Spells * Rise ( , Raizu lit. Majestic Phoenix Cindering Power Amplification): Rise, also referred to as Phoenix Drive, is an uncategorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that's an Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Rise brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Phoenix Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. Indeed, as there's only one generation of Phoenix Slayer Magic so to speak, Rise, unlike its draconic equivalent, Drive, which is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers, is known to be capable of being harnessed by any user of Phoenix Slayer Magic as long as they possess the power necessary to induce its effects and the knowledge of how to do so. When invoking the power of Rise, the caster focuses the energies that are dwelling within them frame intently, as they begin to surge the arcane powers within themselves outwards while inducing the activation sequence of their particular element; from here, the caster is known to work through the concept of symbolism as to replicate the legends where the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion before being reborn once more – this causes their elemental energies to undergo the process that's not dissimilar to combustion, with the caster's elemental energies acting as a fuel having a chemical reaction with ambient particles of eternano that act as a oxidant as they circle around the body of the Phoenix Slayer, resulting in the production of a higher quantity of elemental energies which begin to give off a smoky aura, constantly flickering outwards like embers of flame. This results in the increasing of the strength, speed, regenerative ability, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their element cloaks around them, additionally causing some physical changes such as markings that are related to their element being engraved into their skin and five long, blade-like feathers that can be used for offensive and defensive measures growing out of both of their forearms for creating a Second Generation Phoenix Slayer. Additionally, when the Hōō no Lacrima ( , Hōō no Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal of Phoenixes) which is a rare and extremely expensive Lacrima; a magic crystalline substance found in both and ; this Hōō no Lacrima gives individuals artificial Phoenix Slayer Magic when implanted into their body that's charged with another element reacts with a Phoenix Slayer's "Real"/learned element, (say "Earth") and this combined power is sent in overdrive by accelerating the output and flow of magic from the Lacrima. The resultant power is then quickly sent to various body parts, thus fortifying them to their very cellular structure and enhancing their efficiency and overall performance. As the energy is more or less extracted from the Hōō no Lacrima, the new-ratio of dual elements change from 1:1 to 10:1. Usage of Rise varies from user to user; while most use it to enhance their magic output and physical prowess for combat, one can easily utilize the granted power for one single spell which is more often than not their ultimate attack to quickly defeat their opponent. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Phoenix Slayer Magic without exhausting themselves; indeed, whilst using this spell, the user's capabilities are generally multiplied by a factor of ten but it may be possible for them to achieve fifteen times greater power by simply overexerting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new spells; as well as making their pre-existing spells far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while in Rise, allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. However, like most similar skills, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate the user or severely damage their body, if harnessed for too long, and it can only be activated if the user has unlocked their Second Origin. Most Phoenix Slayers tend to prefer the usage of Rise over Phoenix Force due to the former's versatility and reliability. The more power one draws, the quicker their lacrima runs out of magic, which forces the Slayer in question to rely solely on their natural element. Technically any Phoenix Slayer who has learned both Slayer Magic and has lacrima implanted in their body should be able to use a form of Rise but only Dual-Element Phoenix Slayers are capable of bringing out the true power of this spell for some reason. Additionally, Rise can be used up to two times a day and with extreme practice, up to three times. No exceptions are allowed; but three times will cause the user to become unable to wield their artificial Phoenix Slayer element for an entire day. Phoenix Force Phoenix Force ( , Fenikkusu Fōsu lit. Phoenix's Power) is the most advanced state that an ordinary Phoenix Slayer is capable of taking upon - it can be seen as the equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Dragon Force in that both are powered-up forms and essentially transform the wielder of the Slayer Magic into the creature their magic was created to kill in the first place. In terms of physical changes, a Phoenix Slayer in Phoenix Force gains feather-like markings on their face as well as talon like nails on their fingers and toes. In this state, all of their physical attributes are bolstered enormously, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster; the Phoenix Slayer now has access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering; spell-wise, a Phoenix Slayer in Phoenix Force is capable of utilizing more advanced, powerful attacks, and the transformation enhances all of the user's regular spells, greatly increasing their area-of-effect as well as improving their damage significantly. Tapping into this power which is said to be the "true power of a Phoenix Slayer" also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, to the point that with Phoenix Force activated, the caster's strength and speed have increased to the point that they are able to punch an related to the with enough force to shatter their body by just having their fist come into contact with the artificial devil while sending the demon careening across the landscape, knowing them down the road with little effort in doing so. Their strength has been enhanced to the point that with a simple clap of their hands, the caster is capable of manifesting a violent tremor that obliterates the ground it comes into contact with and knock their foes away; in addition, the strikes unleashed both unarmed and with a weapon are positively overwhelming and can be bone-shattering. The sudden boost in strength upon activating the form allows the caster to break free of binding-type spells which would normally restrict their bodies and impair their movements through nothing but sheer force of will. With Phoenix Force, the caster can grab a blade with their bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force, though said force could do considerable damage to the surrounding area. In addition, their endurance has been upped significantly; enabling them to receive damage like it was nothing and ignore all senses of pain—though it should be noted that this varies on the factor of how powerful the blow is. Finally, the user's naturally immense swiftness is augmented to the point that they can forgo any need for speed-enhancing techniques, enabling them to outstrip almost anyone in a contest of pure speed. Phoenix Force increases the user's moving pace to one high enough where simple melee attacks can have great power, a Phoenix Slayer using Phoenix Force the ability to move at a rate of acceleration and maximum speed in excess to that of normal optimal human capacity. With their speed, the user has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire; and the user has created cyclone-like gusts of wind regardless of their actual element, which are able to knock a hoarde of off of their feet. While in this state, a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their signature magic without exhausting themselves; activating the skill, however, has a notable amount of startup invincibility by using the boost in magical energy gained by invoking its power as a rippling aura that shrouds their body from all conceivable directions while inducing a similar effect to Nullification Magic as it renders anything and everything that could count as doing damage to the caster null and void by reversing the energy output and freezing the motion of the energies, so if the caster's opponent is attacking them while they are activating the skill, the caster will be capable of counterattacking immediately as to turn the tides instantly. Activating Phoenix Force results in a rather considerable amplification of the magical power dwelling within the body of the user, causing the energies and the caster's Magic Origin to effortlessly replicate the magical energies and the Magic Origin of the phantasmal crpytid that taught them everything they know about fighting like a phoenix, causing the powers exuded by their body to reach critical levels in both output and potency, thus causing their magical energies to take upon a violent corporeality fashioned into the visage of an actual phoenix that, when exuded at its fullest potential, becomes visible and begins to interact with all sorts of particles that are saturated throughout the atmosphere, causing a multitude of chemical reactions in regards to what's compatible with their element - for example, a user of a fire-inclined Phoenix Slayer Magic will have their flames superheat the surrounding air; the heating of the air causes the particles to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen to induce a serial of explosions that they can shape in any way that they wish; this also allows the user to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, with their structural makeup transmogrifying into that of their element more or less. As the Phoenix Slayer Magic user's entire body turns into their element, after activating Phoenix Force they are virtually immune to physical harm; they can allow any attack to simply pass through them or simply absorb the attack. For a Phoenix Slayer to activate Phoenix Force, they must absorb a large amount of magical power attuned to their element; after this is done, they can activate it at will without any drawbacks, though in all forms, Phoenix Force consumes a large amount of the user's magical power. Phoenix Slayer Abilities List of Phoenix Slayers Trivia *While Phoenix is usually read as (鳳凰, hōō), for a similar aesthetic as other forms of Slayer Magic, Phoenix Slayer Magic uses (鵬, chō), which is bird. Category:Yamanogaijin Category:Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus